One Piece: The Secret Garden of Arajebo
by Nahji73
Summary: Eighteen years passed after Monkey D. Luffy found the one piece, anyone who called himself a pirate, would have taught that the pirate era had ended. Yet, it only opened the doors to a new era of pirates, the era of the ultimate devil fruit. The era that would change the world of the Straw Hats and the world itself, with the arrival of the pirate crew, The Black Hatters.
1. Prologue

Okay guys, here we go again! I had originally written this story and published it in fanfic, but I wasn't that pleased with what I had written, so I decided to delete it, fix it, and post it back on!

I have a better view on how I am going to write my story now, so, if anyone out there likes it, make sure to leave a comment! I'll try to post a chapter as soon as I can!

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Eighteen years ago the great pirate Monkey D. Luffy found the legendary One Piece that was left by the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. When Luffy found the one piece he gained everything that the world had to offer, wealth, fame, and power. Yet, finding a mountain of gold wasn't the only thing he acquired. To his surprise, the pirate Gold Roger, left a message that would change the pursuit of all pirates. During his voyage, Gold Roger had encountered a legend. This legend was the Shintai, or the ultimate devil fruit, according to the legend, whoever eat this fruit would acquire all the powers of the devil fruits and the ability to once again swim. The Shintai was a legend that only existed as rumors in the smallest of corners at the end of the grand line. He said that this devil fruit laid in a garden, a garden that was kept a secret from the world. Yet, this world was different from theirs, it was another. Gold Roger had said, that even though he did not know where this world was, he knew who this garden belonged to. It was the secret garden of the kingdom of Arajebo. There was a poem left behind that explained the only way to get to this new world.

_"So must one be, to conquer the sea,_

_Sail to the end of the Grand Line to see,_

_Wait for the sunset to kiss the sea,_

_And the green line shall appear." _

From the moment the world found out about Shintai, the seas echoed with the pirates roared. The last know message of the deceased pirate king had once again fueled the sparks of all pirates. However, the years passed and the Shintai became nothing but a mere myth. No one really believed that the fruit was real, let alone, believed that the pirate era could continue to exist. The only thing that kept the golden age of the pirates alive was the pursuit of the new pirate king, Monkey D. Luffy, for he was what anyone could call a real pirate. But, not all hope was lost, for new rookie pirates would emerged after eighteen years that the one piece was found, their goal, to find the ultimate devil fruit. Not only will they keep the pirate's era alive, but they will begin a new era.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Era

Hello again! This is ch. 1 and though it might sound confusing, it gives out some or a lot of foreshadowing and sneak peeks of what's to come, so bare with me! I hope at least someone likes it! So leave comments!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 1: A New Era_

_Eighteen Years Ago_

"Ahoy, mate! Raise the sails, don't let me girl sink to the bottom of the ocean!" the captain of the cargo ship ripped his lungs as he screamed out desperately to his crew. It was the third day of the fifth week they had been out at sea. Their cargo ship, _The Blue Eye,_ was headed its way to Marineford when it was caught in a hurricane. Half of their merchandise had been lost due to the waves crashing in their deck and taking it away, one more disastrous hit and they were done.

"Cap'n!" a young boy screamed out as he struggled to fight the wind.

"Chore boy!" the captain yelled, "Wake up the others! We mustn't let this cursed storm stop us from reaching Marineford!"

"Ay, Captain!" the boy ran down to the lower part of the ship where the screams of the other sailors could be heard. "All hands on deck!" he yelled out.

"Chore boy!" one of the sailors called out to him, "Tell the cap'n the cannons are loose and there crashing everyone!"

"Everything's loose! We can't put the damn barrels and boxes back to their places!" another yelled out.

"We can't let the ship sink to sea! Captain's order!" the boy yelled out.

"How the hell are we going to do that?!"

"Do what you must, just don't let her sink!" the chore boy ran up to the deck, slipping and falling a couple of times.

"Captain! The cannons are loose and everything else, it's crashing everyone!"

"Tell the men to forget about it, all hands on deck, we have to first save this ship and later worry about it."

"Alright!" he ran back down.

"Captain!" his first mate came rushing to the poop deck. He was drench from tip to toe, he struggle to stand up due to the ship swaying from side to side. "I see the eye of the storm!" he pointed to a ray of light that shined through the sky.

"Endure! We must endure until we pass this storm!" he order him. The waves of the ocean moved up and down and side to side. The waves seemed to be more of a tsunami than actual waves. They crashed to the ship's deck and they would swallowed up the men that laid in its path. The captains first mate struggled to walk up right, hanging on to the railing, the ship heaved up as if it were to drop down to the sea. The rain pierced his eyes, making it hard for him to see. Yet, among the wreck that was happening, he spotted something that moved with the waves. As he squint to have a better look, he realized that something was fighting to stay on top of a piece of drift wood. Realizing what it was, he yelled out, "Man over board!"

"What?!" the captain screamed.

"There's a man over board! Bring me the life saver!"

"Here mate," one sailor handed it to him. He grabbed it and as the drift wood came closer, he threw it with all his might. The person on the drift wood desperately clutched on to it, pulling it to the ship. The sailors looked down to the terrified woman who scratched the wooden stairs, fighting to get a hold of what could save her life.

"Pull her up!" the captain order.

"Heave men!" the first mate yelled out. The four men pulled her up, she, clutching on to them with all her strength. She flopped down to the wooden floor, coughing, gasping for air, and throwing up the water that filled up her lungs.

"Who are you and where did you came from?!" one of the men yelled out.

"There's no time for that!" the captain order.

"Captain look!" the chore boy pointed to a ball of flame that consumed a wrecked ship and scattered rapidly on the ocean's surface.

"My gosh, the fire is consuming the entire ship!" one of the sailors gasp.

"You, woman!" the captain looked over at her, "Do you know what happened to that ship? Did you came from it?"

After calming herself down, she answered, "Uh-I don't know anything about that ship," she lied.

The captain gave her a hard piercing look before he walked away again back to his pose, stirring the ship.

"What happened to you?" the chore boy asked.

"I don't know," she lied again, "I don't remember anything." She trembled with cold as she answered him.

"Take her to my cabin!" the captain told the chore boy.

"Alright, you heard the captain, came on," he helped her to her feet and they both fought the wind until they reached the cabin.

"You'll be safer here," he said. "A woman like you shouldn't be out in this weather."

"Thank you," she managed to say, "You and your captain, everyone."

"You don't have to thank us, all we did was get you out of the water," he spoke in a nonchalant tone.

She smiled a little weak and said, "Well, it was a lot for me."

"There are some blankets in the box," he pointed to a small half broken box that served as a baggage. "Here, let me do it," he nicely took out two blankets and wrapped it around her.

"Thank you," she said again.

"I have to get going," he blushed slightly at her and took off.

She wrapped herself even tighter, sat down on the floor in a small corner, feeling the movements of the waves, she whispered a faint whimper as she said, "I'm finally free…free! Thank you, thank you my queen! I will forever by grateful to you." She took out her hand from inside the warm blankets and clutched on to her heart shaped necklace. She whispered the song at the rhythm of the waves, "The King and his men, stole the queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones, the seas be ours, and by the powers, where we we'll roam…"

_Eighteen Years later_

"Tell me, you do know what time it is don't you?" the voice said sarcastically.

"What do you want Llory?" an old rough voice said.

"Oh, come on granny, it's already been said twice," Llory said.

"It seems a bit too early don't you think?"

"Not really, it's actually on time," Llory crouched down next to her, giving her full attention.

"Something feels wrong, I can feel it in my bones," she growled and took out her brand new savinelli pipe.

"Maybe it's just your age, you're getting old granny."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," she faked laugh, "You're so funny. Why don't you shut that dirty mouth of yours," she barked, letting a ring of smoke come out of her mouth.

Llory got a little closer to her and said, "You should be careful with the way you speak to me. Remember, the only reason I am doing this favor for you is because it's a way to pay my debt to you. You don't want me to go back on this, do you? I disagree on your decision but I won't do anything to stop you. Just make sure you keep that promise you made to me, you hear me?"

"Of course you stupid brat!" she coughed up smoke to Llory's face.

Llory backed away completely and said, "Gross old hag."

"Gross?! Look who's talking, who knows were your mouth has been!" she said a little disgusted, yet, it only made Llory laugh.

"I can't waste much time with you Jojo, I have to go, there's much for me to do," Llory got up and leaned on the railings of the balcony they were sitting on.

"Whatever, just go. Make sure you find out where the Straw Hats are hiding out."

"How much time do I have? I'm sure it'll take me some time."

"Two weeks," she said.

"That little?" Llory whined.

"Quit your whining, it won't be much for you, knowing you, you probably already started looking for them."

"So what if I did? It will still take me time."

"No it won't, now get out of my property!" she kicked Llory out.

"What happened to the hospitality?" she said a little mockingly.

"You know very well that _I hate pirates_."

"Where's the love granny? I'm sure you don't hate all pirates. Your granddaughter is the daughter of that pirate, and so is that brat you have taken care for seventeen years. Heck, you are looking for one, and a big one, the pirate king."

"They may be children of filthy pirates, but that doesn't mean they will become one. Unlike that kid you so much care for, she's heading the same way you are."

"Ya have no rights in my affairs with her," Llory said a little threatening.

The old granny stared at Llory for a while and then said, "You can lead a camel to water, but you can't make it drink it. You won't get what you want, mark my words Llory. You are making the same mistake your father did."

"Oh, shut up!" Llory barked, "You don't have to tell me the same old story, over and over again! I know what I'm doing. The question is, you know what you are doing?"

"You won't make me change my mind. Once I decide on something, there's no one on this world that can make me go back!"

"Not on this one, but how about the other?" Llory jeered and laughed.

"Just go! I don't want to see your face until you tell me where they are!"

"Find," Llory jumped on top of the railing and said, "Keep your promise to me and I will do what you ask. But let me tell you something, this will be the last time you ever see me as your _pal_, I am a pirate and you work for the government, this relationship just doesn't make sense grandma!" Llory winked at her jokingly.

"Damn it! Get off my damn property!"

"Yala, grandma!" Llory position himself correctly to jump off the railing, "Make sure you check the newspaper, you'll be hearing of me reeaal soooon!" He smiled at her and jump off as if jumping out of the thirty-nine floor wasn't a problem.

"Damn brat!" she whined, "An old lady like me shouldn't go through this much trouble! And all this just to tell that dumb nitwit that he has a kid! And about that stupid fruit, Shintai!" she growled as she left the room, thinking about what Llory had said. _I know what I'm doing_, she remembered, _exactly what ARE you doing?_ She taught and said to herself, "Nothing good can come out of that fruit, it will only bring destruction to this world if anyone tries to find it."

* * *

SO HOW WAS IT? He! Leave a comment!


	3. Chapter 2: Enzo Oda

Hey! I'm back again! Sorry for the wait but there was much for me to do. Here we go chapter 2, I hope you'll enjoy it and stick with it. A new character rises in this chapter! Remember his name because you'll see him very soon again! Ha! Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 2: Enzo Oda-The Men with the Iron Fist_

_Marineford_

"It's already being eighteen years after that Straw Hat became the Pirate King," one of the five elder stars, the head of the world Government said.

"And even though we have corner him many times, we haven't captured that bloody bastard!" the second elder growled in frustration. After Luffy became the pirate king, the world became chaos, the world government wanted his head no matter the cost. Many men and women risked and lost their life in the effort to capture and kill Monkey D. Luffy. Yet, their efforts were squashed by the immense strength and power of the pirate king and his crew. Though they were being defeated, they still had hope placed in their fleet admiral, Sakazuki Akainu, who in the end turned out to be no match for the pirate king.

"Ever since Akainu was defeated that day and was left without his leg and arm, our government has become nothing but a joke!" the third elder hit the table hard with his fist.

"What can we do? You don't really expect us to do something?" Sengoku said to the five elders and then looked towards Garp. The five elders had requested an immediate meeting with the two legends of the world government out of the bloom. The two were curious of the nature of their meeting and the outcome it would bring to them. Yet, they both had already decided they wouldn't help the world government anymore.

"Our days as marines are over, you five should have noticed that before," Garp said while reaching to his pocket and taking out a rice cookie to munch it.

"Who ever said we were placing one of you as fleet admiral!" the five threw out a laugh.

Garp and Sengoku smirked, "Then what's the point in having us here?" Sengoku asked.

"You'll see," one of them said with a devilish smile.

"But first thing first," the first one started to speak, "We have decided that Akainu is no longer worthy or even capable of keeping the title of marine fleet admiral."

"So we have decided to appoint someone new," the second continued.

"Who?" Garp and Sengoku asked.

"Besides appointing a new fleet admiral, we have decided to make you two his advisers," the fourth elder said as he took a zip out of his tea.

"Advisers? Well that's new," Sengoku jeered.

"What makes you think we'll accept, heh?" Garp chuckled.

"You will, both of you, after you witness the sheer strength this boy has, he'll leave you trembling!" the fifth elder said with pride.

"Who is this boy, you speak of?" Sengoku asked.

"His name is Enzo Oda," the first said.

"Hummh? I don't think I've ever heard his name before," Sengoku said, "Rings a bell to you Garp?"

"Nope!"

"He is not from the marines, but we have plenty of hope on him."

"Then what is he? A pirate?!" Garp joked, throwing a loud jerky laugh.

"No, he is from Arajebo," the first elder said serious, which made Garp's face turn serious.

"Arajebo? You mean that myth?" Sengoku raised an eyebrow.

"No, Arajebo is no myth and the ultimate devil fruit isn't as well."

"Don't tell me you actually believe what that ungrateful grandson of mind said?!" Garp asked with a shocked expression.

"We don't have to believe him to know its true," the third elder said.

"Wait! You all are actually admitting that fruit exist?!" Garp yelled out.

"Shut your mouth lad!" one of them barked, "We have always known it existed, but the world cannot know its existing, otherwise our world will fall into chaos!"

"Then why are you telling us this?" Sengoku asked with concerned, he had a bad feeling to where this was going.

"Well, your grandson gives us no choice now, the legend of the Shintai has already spread and it won't take that long until some pirate proves it's existing," the third elder said while looking at Garp.

Garp growled slightly and said, "Is there anything else you would like to blame on my family?"

"Yes!That pesky son of your is also causing more trouble with the royal family!" one of them yelled at him.

"Oh, yeah! Why don't you…"

"Shut up Garp!" Sengoku barked at him.

"What is the point of having us here, if all you'll do is insult us!" he continued.

"Besides becoming Oda's advisers you two will be the ones to inform Akainu about the new fleet admiral, we have other things we must take care of," the first one finished and the five of them left, one following the other.

"I have a bad feeling about this new guy," Garp said concerned.

"So do I, but we can't do anything about it, the five elders have practically left us no choice into accepting their proposition."

"Yeah, and I'm sure Akainu won't be too happy about the news."

"I recall seeing him in his office when we first got here, he's probably waiting for us."  
"Yeah, and the warlords are also here."

"Really? I didn't seem them."

"They're all waiting in the lobby, I don't know why but this whole situation seems…I don't know…"

"Wrong," Sengoku ended the sentence.

"Yeah, but we won't find any answers sitting here are we?" Garp said as he got up and stretched, making a loud noise. Sengoku got up and they both left the office of the gorosei heading to Akainu, who was patiently waiting in his office.

Meanwhile in the waiting lobby of Marineford, the seven warlords of the sea waited patiently and anxious. The beautiful and eccentric Boa Hancock, the snake princess, the mysterious and dangerous Dracule Mihawk, the insane and cowardly Buggy the clown, the dangerous and amazing doctor Trafalgar Law, the unruly Eustass Kid, the weird looking magician Basil Hawkins, the dinosaur X Drake, and the strong Urouge, all waited for the emergent news they were called for.

"What is taken them so long?!" Boa Hancock asked loudly and annoyed, "A lady like me has much to do! I shouldn't be surrounded by all this disgusting men!"

"Oh! Why don't you just shut your trap woman!" Eustass Kid exclaimed.

"Yeah! Your whining is just annoying and it's irritating my ears!" Buggy said without paying much attention. He had his face stuck in the buffet the marines had laid out to them in a long snobbish looking table.

"Oh, gross! How dare you fill your face so grotesquely in front of me!" she squealed.

"A buffet," Urouge said curiously, "Why place a buffet for a bunch of pirates in a marine base?"

"Let alone in an emergency request meeting," X Drake said looking over at Urouge and then the rest.

"Huh? What's so weird about a buffet?" Buggy spat some food out of his mouth as he asked, making Boa Hancock shriek in anger.

"What are you doing?" Law asked Basil Hawkins. He was quietly playing with his cards, shoveling them and looking at them with a dull expression.

"The grim reaper and the hound," he said without looking up.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Buggy asked concerned.

"Death and a trap," Mihawk said calmly in his seat.

"Wha-what are you talking about Mihawk?" Buggy said with a shaky voice.

"There something wrong about this whole meeting," Law said and everyone agreed.

Sengoku opened the door to Akainu's office and said, "Akainu." They both entered the pitch black room where a half dead looking Akainu sat. They both looked at each other with concerned looks and when one of them finally decided to say something, Akainu said, "How long has it been?"

"Huh?" Garp said.

"What are you talking about boy?" Sengoku said.

"How long has it been seen since that Straw Hat spared my life and left me to live my whole life in shame?"

"Huh, you should know Akainu, the five elders have decided to appoint a new fleet admiral to replace you," Sengoku said coldly and rapidly.

"I saw it coming, I have no interest in keeping the title of fleet admiral."

"That's good to know, someone like you has no right to have the tittle of fleet admiral," the three heard someone speak from behind them.

"Who goes there?" Sengoku asked. From the darkness of the room a big shadow came into their view, it was a man with cold eyes. He walked up to them and gave them a deep and icy cold stare, after that he went up to the curtains of the windows and opened them, reveling the bright beams of light of the sun.

"Uh! That's better!" he exclaimed. "The sun is such a beautiful splendor of life, it's like a miracle that everyone should admire."

"It's just a ball of fire," Garp said.

"You may be right, but its light is like revealer of truth," he continued. "It's too bad that people don't know how to appreciate it."

"What do you mean?" Sengoku asked.

"When you grow up in a place where darkness only rules, the sun is like a miracle that only happens once," he turned around to look at them. Now that there was light, the three could see his face more properly. He was tall and buffed, he had black eyes and tan skin, and he had a deep scar by the side of his left face. He was dressed properly with the marine admiral uniform, with his sleeves up to his elbow to reveal an awful burn in his right arm, and in his large hands, he had silver hammer and nailed in his knuckles and fingers. In his left hand, in the inside of his wrist, he had a strange tattoo of seven black-purple circles that were scattered randomly.

"Who are you?" Akainu asked.

"Me?" he acted as if the question wasn't addressed to him, "I am your replacement, Enzo Oda."

"Huh? So you're that prodigy the five elders are babbling about?" Garp teased him.

"I am not 'that prodigy' I am the prodigy," he said cockily and then went out the door.

"You two follow me," he order and left.

"Who the hell does that bastard think he is?!" Garp screamed out.

"Calm down Garp, there's no reason to get so upset about. We'll just have to do what he says and see the outcome of this meeting," Sengoku said and followed him to the lobby where the seven warlords waited.

"Oh, make sure you empty this room before you leave," Sengoku said to Akainu.

"No need to worry about it."

"Damn! How long are they going to make us wait here?!" Buggy growled.

"Who knows? We've already been here for an hour or so," Urouge said.

"Ugh! I am not going to wait here any longer!" Hancock stood up from the couch.

"You can't leave yet, they haven't told us why we're here for," Buggy said.

"Shut it!" she pointed her finger at him, "I am not interested in what the world government has to say! I just came because my tittle requires it and since no one has said anything I am leaving!"

"You should stay, what I have to say concerns you all," Oda's voice echoed through the hall way into the lobby.

"Huh? Who are you?" Hancock asked.

"Who am I, you ask? I am Enzo Oda, the new marine fleet admiral," he said with strong and dominant tone.

"The new fleet admiral?!" Buggy exclaimed.

"Yes, that is right," he walked towards the railing of the balcony he was standing on. Underneath him were the seven warlords that waited with a puzzled look. Garp went down one of the stairs that was on each side of the balcony to go down to the buffet. Sengoku stood by the entrance of the hallway, steps away from Enzo.

"What happened to Akainu?" Urouge asked.

"He is no longer worthy! If he lost to the pirate king, then he is nothing but a weakling."

"What about the other admirals? Why didn't they just appoint one of them?" X Drake asked.

"Because no one can come across my strength," he smiled.

"Pretty cocky up there aren't you?" Kid mocked him.

"Oh, I was just stating the facts, that's all," he looked down at him with sharp eyes.

"What is the reason you called us here?" Mihawk asked.

"Oh, that's right I almost forgot," he raised his voice, "As the new fleet admiral I am obligated to make a few changes that will affect all of us."

"What type of changes?" Law asked.

"Changes that will prove our loyalty to ourselves and the truth of who we really are."

"Loyalty? Truth? What the fuck is all this shit about?" Kid sneered.

"Yes, the truth will shine upon you like the rays of light of the sun," he said.

Garp looked up to see him, _what the hell is this guy babbling about?_ He taught as he stuffed his face from the buffet.

"Now, because of the changes that I must make, I must make a proposition."

"What type of proposition?" Hancock asked.

"The type you make to a pirate," he said coldly.

"I have to say I don't like your tone," Law said looking at him with hawk eyes.

"Do not worry, I will do no harm if you accept."

"What if we don't?" Kid stood up and looked him right in the eyes.

"You'll see, if you just listen to me first."

"Well then, speak," Mihawk said.

"As a man of justice I cannot let any criminal get away with anything like robbery, rape, murder, etc. That! Also includes piracy! So to fix this whole issue, I have decided to make a peaceful deal."

"What deal?" Buggy asked.

"It's this, I will give you two options, one, you relinquish your days as pirates and become part of the world government or…"

"WHAT!" they all yelled out.

"No way!" Buggy screamed out, "I am a pirate and I'll die as a pirate!"

"There's no way in hell none of us will give us a pirate!" Urouge screamed.

"Do you really think will shame ourselves for your sake?!" Hancock growled.

"No bullshit!" Kid growled. "There's nothing I hate more than marines!"

"I am sure none of us will relinquish as pirates," Hawkins said calmly.

"What type of deal is this?" Mihawk said annoyed.

"Tell me, do you really think any of these pirates will give up their life as one, just to become a marine?!" Garp caught his attention. _What is this idiot thinking?_ Sengoku taught.

"No," he said with a tired expression. "I saw this coming. I have to say, you all leave me no choice." He straighten up and with a loud voice he ordered, "In the name of justice, I here by declare you all enemies of the world government!"

To be continued…

* * *

How was that? A pretty good cliff hanger or what? Huh,huh? Leave a review :)


End file.
